Straightening Things Out
by The Official Demonator
Summary: Alternate Universe. When Galloway rudely comments on the fact that Ratchet and Ironhide have an openly gay relationship with a sparkling, all hell breaks loose and it's up to femme Demonator to set him straight. No pun intended. Oneshot. Anti-Galloway!


**Author's note- the reason this is alternate universe, is because Demonator is my OC who is originally with Ratchet. Obviously, they aren't together in this oneshot and Ratchet is bonded with Ironhide. This is my first 'Ratchet/Ironhide' oneshot.**

**Don't like? Whatever, that's fine by me. xD haha.**

* * *

><p>"Holy Primus, Ironhide," Sideswipe shuddered just looking at the giant dent in his armor. "What the slag happened?"<p>

"Tripped in the med bay," he muttered, rotating his arm to get a better look at the dent. "Smacked against the berth. Hurt like the Pit."

"Sure you weren't just rough-housing with Ratchet like you usually do?" A snarky voice asked from behind them. It was Galloway. "Lemme guess, you tripped on Ratchet one day, and the next thing you knew out came a sparkling from your 'chamber'?"

Demonator, who was nearby, talking to a human, stopped mid-sentence and turned to face the ignorant liaison. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Galloway folded his arms, trying his best to stand up to the being that was nearly twenty-five feet taller than he was.

"Do you have a problem with homosexuals, Mr. Galloway?" Demonator asked a different question.

"As a matter of fact, I _do,_" He growled, unfolding his arms.

"What an insult!" Demonator huffed. "And not just because you're prejudice against gays, but because your country chose _you_ as liaison! What, were they actually expecting you to do your _job_ correctly?" She raised a fist. "How about this; you do your job or I'll do mine and take you out like the insect you are!"

"That will not be necessary," A voice spoke behind her and she turned around to meet the optics of Optimus Prime.

"It's perfectly necessary," Demonator snapped. Everybody was silent as she continued. "He lacks the responsibility of keeping his comments to himself and staying out of others' business!"

"Maybe those two _fags_ should keep their business to themselves instead of openly showing us that they're an item!"

At that, Demonator took one giant step forward, but was stopped short when Optimus's arm wrapped around her torso, holding her back. Seeing since she was taller than just about every other mech than Optimus, he was the only one capable of having the strength to keep her in place.

Even Galloway took a small step backwards.

"What the slag did you just say?" She yelled furiously. She calmed herself down, just so that Optimus would let her go. "Alright, I'm calm. Let me go." He did, but with caution. She focused her attention back on Galloway. "You're a real piece of work, you know?"

"What business is this of yours?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Ratchet and Ironhide are my _friends_, giving it more than enough reason to be my _business_," she growled. "So, tell me, _human_, what business is it of yours?" At that, he was silent. "Exactly. So, do me and the others a favor, and frag off!"

"If it's interfering with their real jobs, then it does make it my business!" He finally yelled back. "And besides! A male and a male should _not_ be allowed to have _any_ kind of personal, sexual relationship! And the same applies to females!"

Ratchet walked up to the crowd, sparkling in his arm, curious to see what all the fuss was about. Ironhide stood next to him, arms folded, glaring down at Galloway as Demonator continued. Usually he would interfere and throw in his own two cents, but Demonator was doing fine just by herself.

"And why the slag _not_?" Demonator asked.

"It's physically impossible for two species of the same gender to have children!" He almost screamed back, not even realizing what he was saying had a blemish.

At that, Demonator pointed to the sparkling in Ratchet's arms. "You see that in Ratchet's arms? That's a sparkling, Galloway. He didn't buy the slagging child off of EBay! It came out of Ironhide's chamber just as any other ordinary sparkling would! Just because your species or all the species on Earth happen to have the rule that only members of the opposite sex can reproduce, then I hate to burst your pathetic bubble, but on Cybertron, it's quite the opposite." She paused. "So, tell me _how_ this makes them any different than, let's say, Sarah Lennox and Will or Sam and Carly, besides gender?"

Galloway was silent at first. "It makes a big difference. Gays should not be allowed. It's a bad influence on those who are straight, especially on our planet, where the only means of reproducing are with a female and a male together. If we have too many homosexuals, then there will be nobody to reproduce on Earth!"

"Then you might as well go find all the millions of people out there who are in openly gay relationships and tell them that they're a bad influence on the rest of your pathetic planets' population!" She yelled, but calmed herself down just a little when Optimus went to advance. He stopped. "Ironhide and Ratchet will have no affect on anything. Leave them alone."

"Am I to assume that because you are taking all this time out of your precious life to stick up for them that _you_ are gay yourself?" Galloway asked.

At that, Demonator smirked. "Wow, you _are_ smart." She glanced at Mikaela Banes, who stood not too far away. She, too, had gathered along with the rest of the base to listen in. Even though she and Sam were not together anymore, she still often visited Demonator, who she had gotten close to. "As a matter of fact, Mikaela and I have had our fair share of 'moments'."

Gasps erupted and Mikaela tried her best to hold in her laughter. She managed to maintain a convincing poker face.

"_What?_!" Galloway yelled, no, _screamed_. "You're telling me that you've openly had a personal relationship with a female human being?" He stepped closer to her. "That is completely against the rules!"

"You know what I think?" Demonator began, ignoring his last comments. "I think that you're jealous of all the same-sex personal relationships that have been happening around base. You're jealous that no female _or_ male would ever want you and that's why you're shooting those of us who _have_ mechs and femmes to love us down simply because of your envy."

"W-_what_?" Galloway sputtered, looking around. He shook his head frantically. "That is _not_ true! At all! You better stop this, right now!"

Knowing she had him where she wanted him, she bent down and got in his face. "Then you better knock your shit off. Don't dish out the medicine if you can't take it." She stood up. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Galloway."

He stuttered for a brief second, trying to desperately find something to snap back, but nothing came to his mind in time. Fuming, Galloway pushed through the crowd of soldiers, who had smirks on their faces. When he was gone, Demonator grinned triumphantly.

Sideswipe sniffled jokingly, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "I taught her well."

"I expect that this will not happen again?" Optimus asked.

Demonator waved him off. "No, no. Just a onetime thing. He deserved it." She then smirked down at Mikaela. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Mikaela laughed. "That was pretty good, I'm not gonna lie."

Demonator shrugged. "He'll learn. Thanks for not denying it, though. I kinda needed that to prove my point."

"Anything to help out some friends," Mikaela smiled over at Ironhide and Ratchet.

Ironhide walked over to Demonator and held out a hand. She took it. "I owe you one for that. I didn't even have to say anything. You took all the words right out of my mouth."

"I have to agree with him," Ratchet added. "I'm glad to know that even though you and I are no longer together, we are still friends."

Demonator nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You guys are thankful. Sheesh.. you know I can't handle all this mushy stuff," she grinned.

They all laughed. And then Sideswipe paused. "Wait, does this make me the only straight cybertronian on base?"

At that, Bumblebee stepped forward and playfully held out his arms. "I can change that."

"Get the slag away from me," Sideswipe glared, taking a few steps backwards.

Again, everybody couldn't help but laugh and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted a cute ending.. so.. there's the best one I can manage! Hope it was good! There's some stupid shit going on in my life right now and I needed to write something that has conflict in it.. so.. Galloway's the first person who came to mind. xD He'll be my ranting victim from now on.<strong>


End file.
